The present invention relates to electrical wire connectors, and while not limited thereto, finds its particular usefulness in the wiring of commercial buildings and houses wherein the interconnection of wires customarily is accomplished in small "boxes" of limited capacity in which rather bulky wire connectors, such as "wire nuts" are used for connecting twisted wire ends, in addition to receiving the usual wall plugs accomodated therein. The present invention was conceived to overcome the limitations of the prior art connectors.